


Attack of the Face Sucker!

by AmeliaPonders



Series: Lucky Penny [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daddy!Doctor, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/pseuds/AmeliaPonders
Summary: Rose gets an "emergency" call from the Doctor, who accidentally crosses paths with their daughter at university.





	Attack of the Face Sucker!

**Author's Note:**

> You never know when the muse is going to strike or what's going to inspire her. In this case, it was me eating at Wendy's when I heard what I thought was an odd text tone. I turned around only to see that the sound was actually teenagers snogging madly about a foot away from me. Ah, young love. Goes best with a Frosty, I guess.
> 
> I've decided to start a series featuring the Doctor and Rose's daughter Penny, who I introduced in [The Dad Who Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521184). It will be a collection of standalones from throughout her life, though not necessarily in chronological order. Really it's just whatever Penny stories I feel like writing, and I'm happily taking requests!

Rose headed out back door of her mum’s cottage in the Wiltshire countryside, two cups of tea in hand. She took a deep breath of the warm spring air and looked out at the wide lawn bordered by luscious wildflowers. As a gentle breeze danced through her hair, she was enveloped by a deep peaceful feeling. This place really was a sanctuary, and she loved coming here. What’s more, Jackie absolutely adored the home Rose and the Doctor had purchased for her and was enjoying retirement like she never thought she could back on the estate. 

Rose took a seat in the comfy Adirondack chair next to Jackie. She handed Jackie her tea and blew a cooling breath on her own cup before taking a sip. She closed her eyes, letting the tastes and smells of the tea add to the perfect calm of the afternoon. 

That was when the sound of an air raid siren exploded from her jeans pocket.

The Doctor had had rigged Rose’s mobile to ring this way if there was an emergency and they weren’t close enough to speak in person or over their telepathic bond. It didn’t matter if the phone was in an area with poor service, like Jackie’s cottage was, or even if the phone was off. It would automatically turn back on as the siren blared. Rose put her tea on the arm of her chair and ripped the phone out of her pocket, answering it immediately.

“Doctor? What’s wrong?!”

“It’s Penny!” The Doctor whisper-screamed through clenched teeth.

“What’s happened to Penny?” Rose asked, the panic constricting her throat as she thought about their 21-year-old daughter being in trouble. She saw her mother’s eyes widen in panic as well.

“What’s the matter with my grandbaby?” Jackie demanded. Rose shushed her, trying to listen to the Doctor. 

“That…that boy, that _creature_ , Alex! He’s trying to bite her face off,” the Doctor moaned in agony.

“He’s trying to bite Penny?” Rose briefly wondered if Penny’s boyfriend was actually from one of the planets in the Kelvar System that was home to vampires. She quickly dismissed the thought, however. They’d been to visit Alex’s family last month and they were perfectly nice, normal 23rd-century humans from Albertane, Mars’s capital city. 

“You tell that alien of yours if he’s done something stupid to get my grandbaby in trouble with the Slithereen or something, he ain’t livin’ much longer and he ain’t regeneratin’ either,” Jackie shouted, her South London accent thickening with every word. She leaned closer to Rose, trying to overhear the Doctor on the phone. Rose got up and walked across the wide lawn and settling under an apple tree.

“He is going to scar her lovely face and she’s not even stopping him,” the Doctor continued. “It’s just awful! How could she let him do this? Her lips are going to fall off! HE IS GOING TO TEAR MY LITTLE GIRL’S LIPS OFF!” 

Rose sighed. So that was why he was freaking out. “Doctor, are you spying on our daughter and her boyfriend snogging?” 

There was a lot of spluttering on the other end of the line. Rose could practically see the Doctor juggling his phone as he tried to run his fingers through his already-wild hair. “I’m not spying, Rose, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Because if you’re spying, that would be a major violation of her trust.”

“Of course.”

“And we agreed to let her have a normal university experience. One we wouldn’t interfere with.”

“I know.” There was a pause. “I still don’t see why she needs another doctorate when she can still be traveling in the TARDIS with us,” the Doctor muttered. 

“Says the man with forty-six graduate degrees.” Rose noted drily. The Doctor grumbled.

“Penny wants to live her own life, Doctor,” his wife continued. “It’s not like she never visits and it’s good for her to actually spend time with people her own age and feel accepted. That hasn’t always been easy for her, you know.”

“You’re right,” the Doctor conceded quietly. As the offspring of a Time Lord and the Bad Wolf, Penny Tyler was, not surprisingly, an exceptional child with intellect and capabilities far beyond those of her peers. Throughout the family’s travels across time and space, she often found it easier to relate to older people and non-humans. She was always an outgoing girl, but whenever they’d visit Earth, Rose would notice Penny’s wistful glances at other kids her age. She was part human and she wanted to be accepted by them, but every time she tried to make human friends, Penny would inevitably alienate them with her preference for recreational maths over sport and her seemingly far-fetched tales about things like meeting Jane Austen on the same day she met a dog with no nose.

“I really wasn’t trying to spy, honest,” the Doctor said, snapping out of his brief reflection. He was huddled against a brick wall at Oxford University across the quad from Penny and Alex. He peeked over it for the briefest of seconds to see that yep, they were definitely still kissing, and quickly slid back down. Returning the phone to his ear, he started his signature nervous rambling. “I was going to stick to our agreement. I didn’t tell her Professor Clairmont had asked me to be a guest speaker at his genetics lecture. I was all set to just leave campus and we’d see Penny this weekend as planned. I never expected she’d wander over to the science building; her program is medieval literature! But I was going back to the TARDIS and could feel her mind—we have to get her to brush up on her telepathic walls, Rose, this was amateur, really—so I looked over and there they were. Practically mauling each other. In public. It was so traumatic.”

“I know, love,” Rose replied indulgently. “But Penny’s not a child anymore and we’re just going to have to accept that. She’s allowed to kiss whomever she’d like and do more than that if she wants. She knows to be safe, and Alex is a good guy. I’m sure he’ll be respectful and attentive.”

“Are you trying to kill me with this speech?” The Doctor whimpered. “Besides, he’s older. What, like 35? She may not be a child, but 21 is still young to be going out with someone that age.”

“She’s anything but a typical 21-year-old, Doctor. Besides, when I was 21, you were 903. And we were doing a lot more than snogging on the quad at university,” she said. “Remember Alizore 9 and that party in the cave?” Rose’s voice was suddenly husky. “That corner wasn’t exactly dark and people definitely saw when you—“

“Stop right there!” Jackie shouted as she joined Rose under the tree. “I don’t need to hear about your perverted alien sex rituals. I _do_ need to know what the emergency is with my granddaughter.”

“No emergency, Mum,” Rose said, turning away to hide her blush. “The Doctor overreacted a bit. Nothing to worry about.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes and headed back to her chair, mumbling about “bleedin’ aliens making her think her grandbaby was in trouble.” Rose and the Doctor said their goodbyes and hung up as Rose followed after her mother.

Back in Oxford, the Doctor gulped as Alex took Penny by the hand and unknowingly began walking her closer to where her father hid. The Doctor quickly checked his mental barriers so his daughter wouldn’t detect him and looked down at his sneakers. He didn’t have to worry, though. When he chanced a glimpse at them, he saw that Alex and Penny were in their own little world, each looking at the other like nothing else mattered. Alex really was a good man, and he treated Penny so well. The look on Penny’s face was quite like the one the Doctor saw on Rose’s much of the time. It was the face of a woman in love. The Doctor felt a soft smile play across his lips at the sight of his daughter so happy. He could never begrudge anyone who made her face light up like that. 

He headed back toward the TARDIS, happy for Penny but also a bit sad. His little girl was all grown up, and it happened without him even realizing. Time could be so very cruel.

Suddenly, his phone began blaring the emergency signal. “What’s wrong?!” he asked, frantically echoing Rose’s earlier words.

“Nothing,” Rose replied. “But I know you’re feeling a bit overwhelmed right now, and sad that time seems to go the fastest when we don’t want it to go anywhere at all.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor said. “How’d you know?”

“Because I feel it too,” his wife answered. “Fortunately, with the TARDIS, we can bend the rules a little when it comes to time, can’t we? Maybe indulge in a little distraction from our melancholy before dinner with Mum?” 

Her voice had taken on a rich, dark quality. 

“What did you have in mind?” the Doctor asked, intrigued.

“Well,” Rose said, sounding every bit the temptress, “It _has_ been awhile since we’ve been to Alizore 9.”


End file.
